


➸ its not a nightmare when i’m with you

by kai_the_spai



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals, nightmare time - Fandom
Genre: BIIIIIG spoilers, F/M, Like, Nightmare time episode 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_the_spai/pseuds/kai_the_spai
Summary: ⚠️NIGHTMARE TIME EP. 2 SPOILERS⚠️Emma wakes up in a place she’s never been, and a place she’ll be in for the end of time. Oh, and Paul is there.
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins
Kudos: 17





	➸ its not a nightmare when i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I’ve wanted to write ever since I watched episode two. I might make this into a multi-chapter fic, but it’ll most likely stay like this. This is also my first post on AO3 and I’m on mobile, so the formatting might be a little wonky.

“Eh... what... WHAT THE HELL?!” Emma exclaimed. She stood up and looked around, her head pounding. It was all... white. But there was something in the distance. A speck, just within reach, but at the same time, so far away...

“What the fuck... why... why did he kill ME?! Why didn’t he kill the imposter? What... what is happening... please tell me this is a dream-“

“Emma?”

She turned around, eyes wide. “Paul?! You’re... here?! Did she kill you?!”

Paul blinked, confused. “Wh-“

“Oh, god, I bet she did! She manipulated you into killing me and then attacked you the moment you turned your back! Oh, that lying, identity stealing son of a-“

“Emma, what are you talking about? WHO are you talking about? I didn’t kill you!” Paul exclaimed.

“...Yes, you did. You killed me. I know for a fact you did.”

“Look, I don’t know what went on, all I know is that one day a couple months ago I was still alive, walking home from work, but then I felt someone pull me into an alley, and I look at them and.. it’s ME. And he... killed me, right there. It was so weird... I thought I was dreaming, and I woke up here, and thought my dream was just continuing, but...” Paul sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead. “God, I’m just... so confused.”

Emma’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Paul’s wrists. “Holy shit Paul... that... other Paul, that killed you... that was probably the Paul that killed me! And... that means... the Paul and Emma down there...” she gasped, staring at the pure white floor. “They’re both FAKES!”

“Wait, there’s another Emma?”

“YES! She’s the one you dated! She- she stole my identity and shit! It was horrible, god... I thought I was gonna get my life back, but...” Emma sighed, grabbing her arm. “I guess I just lost it again.”

Paul pursed his lips before resting a gentle hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. We can rebuild it in the afterlife.”

Emma stared up at him, eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head again, huffing. “Goddamnit. My life has gone to shit. I thought dying would be an escape, but... ugh, it’s so boring over here. How do you even live in this kind of place?”

“We don’t live,” Paul joked with a nervous laugh. Emma shifted her weight, her arms crossed across her chest as she stared pointedly at Paul. “...Okay. Yep. Not the time for jokes. Got it.” He gave her a hesitant thumbs up before continuing.

“See that little black speck over there? That’s the apartment complex,” Paul said, pointing. Emma’s gaze followed his finger, and she let out a hum. “The people who have died within the past year stay there. There’s a year two apartments, year three apartments, you get the idea, it goes on forever. So, cmon. I bet I can convince them to let you have the apartment next to mine.”

Paul walked off, and Emma followed close behind. She was starting to see how her impostor liked Paul so much.


End file.
